


the contract

by Theowohasoreos



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Everyone Is Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theowohasoreos/pseuds/Theowohasoreos
Summary: Akaashi found himself glareing at the contract,one that would bid his love life down to zero,the thing that made loveing somebody a forbidden thing,the one rule his mother had given him when he decided he wanted to got to the prestigious school of gods goddesses and mythical creatures,and hesitantly he excepted it,but now,his heart aches horribly as he make eyecontact with those glowing golden orbs,in front of him was the god of death,his black streaked hair drooping under the wait of the cold clay beads woven into it,dispite its short length,his pale ghost like skin and the wait his robes hugged tightly,yet losely against himself,as there hands almost touched to grab the quil that had been dropped moments ago,and as soon as akaashi realized how close he was to breaking the contract,he could feel the grass growing under his feet as he swiftly picked up the writeing tool,escapeing the situation as fast as his flowing form would allow,daydreaming the idea of roses and cracked skulls.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	the contract

**Author's Note:**

> omgierbabjbaefrbkjabsdfhvudabwerbwio-i deeply appolgise for the half assed form of this fanfiction,i am still fairly new to this platform and i know i cant possibly copare3 to the works of some of the truely amazeing writers on this website,i hope you enjoy this au,and i hope im able to continue working on it,to ensure a possibiliy to end your guys need of entertainment,thank you,theowohasoreos out.

**Akaashi** found himself glareing at the contract,one that would bid his love life down to zero,the thing that made loveing somebody a forbidden thing,the one rule his mother had given him when he decided he wanted to got to the prestigious school of gods goddesses and mythical creatures,and hesitantly he excepted it,but now,his heart aches horribly as he make eyecontact with those glowing golden orbs,in front of him was the god of death,his black streaked hair drooping under the wait of the cold clay beads woven into it,dispite its short length,his pale ghost like skin and the wait his robes hugged tightly,yet losely against himself,asthere hands almost touched to grab the quil that had been dropped moments ago,and as soon as akaashi realized how close he was to breaking the contract,he could feel the grass growing ujnder his feet as he swiftly picked up the writeing tool,escapeing the situation as fast as his flowing form would allow,daydreaming the idea of roses and cracked skulls.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_He was positive he was about to die._ As akaashi struggled throuout the day,he couldent get rid of the tightfeeling resenting his chest,he olny knew few people that resigned there,that encludeing his long time friend,sugawara a god of wisdom,liveing so far away from the magical school,he found himself settleing into a small cabin,tghat resided in a tree with his gray haired friend,as they both streched there feet from the long day that they both had ensued,small talk bubbleing between the two,awekward,yet comfortable.

"touru is holding a party tonight"suga spoke,clearing his throat as he sat behind the firtility god,gently pulling petals from the silky black hair,that rested against his knees,from the small god who rested there,head drooping slightly,akaashi hummed in response edgeing the other to continue in exceptance that there wasent a single chance out,because even if suga had somehow let him stay home for the gathering,touru definitly would not,ending in the poor little god being dragged there,against his low will.

"while,sence you know we dont have a choice i suggest you mentally prepare yourself for chaos,because its obvious that lev will be showing,hes at every party"sugawara continued talking,already knowing that the flower boy was paying little attention,lost in his own imagenation,in a universe of thoughts and scenarios,all in his head.

the gentle fingers tugging at his hair stopped moveing,and a gentle huff was released from the gray haired male

"keiji,nettles and carnations? really?"he implied,droping the maroon petals and green leaves into the boys lap,akaashi's mother had cursed him in a sence,so as his emotions grew,plants would grow in his hair,reflecting the unhidden emotions fairly accurately,and in this case,nettles and carnations ment disire and defiance.

"i met somebody"he breathed gently leaning his head back to look at his friend with his pierceing gunshot blue eyes,watching as the wisdom god raised a devious eyebrow,questioning the words in silence,before long fingers began to stroke his hair again,waiting for and explantation.

"he was so,how do i place it,yearnful?im unsure,but that isent my point,suga i havent been able to control my mind all day,its so _annoying_ "

"did you guys talk?you know,that thing where you say words to eachother?"there was a hint of scarcastic teaseing in his voice

akaashi hesitated slightly,his voice quiet"no...i ran"he soft sigh excaped the lips of the gray haired godden

"of course you did"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The party was energetic, _how could it not be when its a place full of drunk teenage goddens?_

akaashi awekwardly leaned against the pillar of the balcony he had seek reminance in,even though the party was right behind him,it sounded like that of mere background noise compared to the throbbing of his head caused by the oh so famous godly liquid, _ambrosia._ He stared out at the cloud filled sky .

the toga Oikawa had lent him draped around his shoulders,he wondered if if was enchanted,because of the fact that it literally sparkled,and everyone he passed eyed it,it made sense though,considering it was a gift from the god of beauty. 

his eyes trailed back to the golden liquid in his glass,rippling with each small movement he made,before he took a long sip,enjoying the drink silently,to his knowledge,ambrosia tasted different for every one,based on the deep desires,for him it was rose tea and dark chocolate,though he was unsure what it was suppose to mean.

he took no notice to the soft steps behind him,Intel gentle words spoke into his world of clouds and background music"its you"the words echoed in his head before he hesitantly turned his eyes to search for the owner of the voice,heart rate excelling,and flowers under his feet,

**as golden orbs met blue.**


End file.
